


Quiet Struggles

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>works can be requested here.<br/>requests can be made here: http://brokenheartedsteel.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Struggles

It was always quiet in goodneighbor unless you went to the wrong place. The third rail bar wasn’t quiet at all but it suited Nora just fine, she leaned forward the pale lights dancing from the ceiling and illuminating the necklace she wore around her neck, a tiny wooden soilder peaking out the pocket of the jacket she wore. “And I would like to make a quiet reminder that the memorial for the vault dweller will be taking place in diamond city on the fourteenth, we would appreciate anyone who could attend.” Travis’s voice spoke through one of the worn down radios and she turned her had towards the announcement as Magnolia’s voice gently crooned in the background.

It was funny but also kind of sad that everyone that she cared about; Danse, Maccready, Nick Valentine and even Piper all believed she was dead and here she was alive and well in a bar as a merc for hire. “Need another drink or you thinking about leaving?” white chapel charlie’s voice quipped in her ear and she turned her head towards the robot, he reminded her of codsworth well expect the accent and the hat he wore. “One more drink, please?” Nora said pulling out a couple caps and sliding them across the table. “I’ll take care of the tab Charlie, anything for the savior of the commonwealth.” Magonila’s voice crooned in her ear and she turned her head smiling at the songstress. “Much obliged but I’m no savior of the commonwealth, I’m not even sure what I am anymore.” Nora said shrugging her shoulder and sighing as she took a gulp of her beer feeling the drink slide down her throat. “Oh come now sugar, you destroyed the institute and saved the commonwealth from certain destruction and helped two very important gentleman in there struggle, and I’m sure they miss you.” Magnolia said sitting down across from her. “Oh yea, killing my son is one of the best hings I ever done.” Nora said scoffing as she shook her head. “Hmm, well that’s true but have you at least talked to them about it, I’m sure Mr. Valentine or Maccready would listen to you and even that soilder would as well.” Magonilia said shaking her head. “Hmm, Maccready might or Nick they always seem willing to talk about my problems, but they think I’m dead, probably for the best.” she said shaking her head. “Well you know where to go. your own memorial service.” Magnolia said standing up. “Oh, you might want to turn around, because I think your detective just found his partner.” Magnolia said winking.

The fact that she was so calm when she watched Nick Valentine walk through the door of the Third Rail worried her, she should have jumped up and walked over to her best friend but she didn’t, she just turned her head and started humming the song that Magnolia was singing ignoring the look from the songstress. “Well this is an interesting sight, the savior of the commonwealth and my partner, drunk in some bar while everyone thinks your dead, you got anything to say for yourself?” Nick’s voice wasn’t angry, hell she couldn’t even tell what his emotions were at that point, but she did turn to look at him and noticed how sort of…upset he looked. “Looks like I’m the damsel in distress in this situation, huh Nick?” she asked her words echoing the same he had said when they had first met all those years ago. “That seems to be the case, wonder why you came here though, I thought you would have come back to diamond city or walked off to one of the settlements, not haled up in here as a mercenary for hire, you know Maccready knows about this right, well he doesn’t really but he took a guess.” Nick said and shook his head as he slid into onto the stool beside her.

“Maccready and I are a lot alike, I do miss him though. I’m not even sure why I did this. I’m angry about Shaun’s death, the fact that he had managed all this stuff with the institute and I didn’t support him. Sure he’s happy I took in…they synth version of him, but I feel bad. I help all these people and I can barely help myself, I put these walls up and it bothers me.” Nora said shrugging her shoulder and turned her head as she looked towards the doorway, half raising an eyebrow as she noticed both Maccready and dogmeat standing together. “Well then talk about your feeling then, we want to help and don’t scare us again” Nick said as he stood up. “Yea, I know. thanks…” Nora muttered under her breath and stood up walking over to the two of them, her hands in her pockets.


End file.
